newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy
Kimmy is a young Conger Feean fox who is best friends with Emily. While not gifted with magical powers, her loyal and protective nature is enforced with a set of powerful gloves she wears for battle. She is not quite a member of Geneforce or New Geneforce, at least not yet. Concept and Creation Kimmy was created probably around 2012 by user Genesis, maybe 2013, and potentially older but her concept was not finalized until recent. She was initially created to provide Emily friends and to give her someone to bounce off of, other than her sister and friend. Kimmy never went through any major design changes since her initial artwork (pictured in the template), but her character has been developing well. Personality Kimmy is most fitting of the loyal best friend archetype, but she does not exactly get along with everyone she meets. While she very tight with Emily, who she loves to play with, talk with and finds very cute (which then fuels her desire to protect her), she is not quite as friendly with Juliet, but respects her. Genesis she sees as a rival and the two often butt heads, especially when the topic concerns the safety of the team and the logic of the scenario. Kimmy is can be described as a grumpy person and somewhat shy when she greets strangers. She keeps to herself most of the time, only truly expressing herself when she's among good company. Kimmy is also very practical and a challenger, and seems to show appreciation for even the smallest acts of kindness (in terms of someone buying her food). She doesn't take kindly to strangeness, magic being one of those confusing topics that she doesn't understand well. Capabilities and Powers Kimmy does not have much knowledge of magic and how to use it, but like everyone else, she does carry Life Force Energy and can exert concentrated and controlled energy in times of great stress in the form of Emissions and such. She does not understand magic and believes everyone with superpowers does what she does in order to use them. This is especially true when she challenges Genesis to a duel and witnesses his powers. However, Kimmy is rather strong for someone her size, stature and species. This is further noted from the use of her special gloves, which she pulls from her jacket pockets (by means of Hammerspace). They are made of machinelike material (it is unknown exactly what kind of metals they contain) and she uses them as a weapon and/or tool to enhance her preformance in battle or to solve puzzles. She doesn't use them willy nilly; something has to provoke her enough for her to be willing to use her energy in this way. Kimmy possesses higher amounts of LFE compared to other characters but is not capable of manipulating it as well. While not wearing her gloves she can fire tiny blasts of energy that do very little damage. She can also lift upwards of 100Lbs. While wearing her gloves and helping her to regulate her power more, she can no longer fire energy but can lift updwards to 1 ton. She can also punch with the same force (however she uses a lot of energy and gets very tired from burning out her energy.) History Kimmy was born presumably a short time after Emily, making the two the same age. It is unknown what happened to her birth parents, whether or not she had adoptive parents, went to an orphanage or how she went to school and learned the basics of life on her home world. The Power In Your Hands It is only known that her parents gave her the metal gloves she uses to fight. She Changed My Life KImmy met Emily (a year after Emily and Juliet began to live with Genesis) in public school. Emily was being bullied and Kimmy stepped up to defend her. After beating back the bullies, the two ate lunch together and immediately began to trust each other. After learning they shared the same classes and spending time in class together, the two girls started to visit one another after their sessions and became closer. Unfortunately, Kimmy did not get along as well as with Genesis as Emily would have liked, and found him off-putting and unlikable. This results in a fight between the two, and Kimmy reveals that she has great amounts of power within her, regardless of her understanding of it, or lack thereof. She disables Genesis during the fight and leves the scene, still witholding a frienship with Emily. Genesis takes this as an interesting introduction to a new "friend" and is curious to know more. Adventures With The Geneforce Upon learning the magical origins of the Geneforce (at the time, merely the three hedgehogs), Kimmy quickly became more involved with the group, aiding them when they need help and supporting their causes. When She Leaves After Genesis felt Emily was ready to learn magic, he told the news to Kimmy and she spiralled into depression. Relationships Family *Unknown/unnamed mother and father Friends *Emily (best friend) *Tammy (best friend) *Juliet (good friend) Rivals *Genesis (though he becomes more a friend later on) Enemies *??? Trivia *Emily, Kimmy and Tammy all have names that end in the same sound: eee. *Emily, Kimmy and Tammy's names also all end in y (I wonder why the creator did this??????) Category:Characters Category:Heroes